


What He Would Do For Me: Blood

by RedPlush



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abstract, Blood, Bottom Will Graham, Cannibalism, Dark, Dark Hannibal, Dark Will Graham, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hannibal - Freeform, Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, Hannibal in Love, Hannigram - Freeform, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Make it all go away, Poem-like, Possessive Hannibal, Prose Poem, Someone Helps Will Graham, Taste, comfort/hurt, cut, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPlush/pseuds/RedPlush





	What He Would Do For Me: Blood

_Break me. Claw me apart. Rip me open. Leave nothing when you are done._

I begin tenderly, reverently. Your perfect skin, cathedral marble, cold at my fingertips. Soft white. 

_Hurt me. Make me dirty. Make me empty. Take everything._

I brush a palm over your cool lips, my mouth over your heart. You are known, held, seen, breathed in.

_Make me scream. Sizzle. Spill over. Burn. Melt. Tear into me, don't ever stop. Make it all go away. Make it go away._

I run my fingers over your skin. You are hot, you are needy. Blood beneath burns, calls out for me. I am thirsty. I will take.

_Shatter me. Cut into me. Squeeze the breath out of me. I'm nothing until I'm broken by you. Break me. Break me._

I look through you. I taste you. I bite, break the skin. Now we're both hot, pulse in our ears, all red. I taste blood. My teeth lengthen.

_Break my neck. Drink me. Make me. Reduce me. Nothing but blood and bone. Nothing but heat and dark._

I take you. All mine. I am in you. I eat your thighs, your eyes, see stars, steam rises from black  
blood  
red  
lips.

You're broken. Taken. Made. Hurt. Emptied. Gone. Mine.


End file.
